


For Your Sake

by SaritAadam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Sick Spock (Star Trek), but a nice how i can have fun with, one cope how they can, personal space? What personal space?, yes it's about coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Spock contracted the Vulcan flu. He could continue as usual so long as he wore a mask, cleaned his hands and stayed six feet away from everyone.Easy enough, if his friends weren't so physical.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	For Your Sake

The Chief Medical Officer of the starship Enterprise walked into sickbay, a smile all over his features and a whistle escaping his lips.

"Hello, nurse!"

"Hello doctor," nurse Chapel replied. "You seem in a good mood."

"Why not? It's a beautiful day!" He took the PAD she was handing him.

Any significant length of time when Jim didn't get himself injured and didn't force Leonard to travel with an untrustworthy transporter was deemed a beautiful day. But what really delighted the doctor was the prospect of working on a new medical theory an officer from another starship had asked him to test, as well as doing some researches on an alien bacteria currently in the biology lab.

"But maybe you have catastrophic news to tell me?" he joked.

"Not catastrophic. But Mister Spock is seeing doctor M'Benga."

As she talked, McCoy's face dropped. "What?" he barked. "When?"

"Well, right now."

Leonard pushed the PAD back into his nurse's hand and rush in the medical room, ignoring Christine calling after him.

"What's wrong?" he blurted out, running to Spock's side.

The Vulcan was standing alone in the middle of the room, seemingly safe and sound except for the medical mask he was wearing, leaving visible only his eyes. Bones found them unfocus and scrutinized them as he walked into Spock's personal space, putting a hand on his arm. Immediately, the first officer recoiled from the touch, causing the other man to frown.

"Nothing which deserves that much emotional display, doctor. However, I would ask you to keep your distance."

"I'm your doctor! I'll come as close as I bloody please!" To prove his words, he took two steps toward Spock. And Spock took two steps backward, darkening McCoy's glare. "Now, would you tell me why in everyone's name you're wearing this thing on your face?"

"Those are precautions, in case the tests doctor M'Benga is running come back positive."

Leonard was screaming now: "Tests for what?"

"The Vulcan flu, doctor, M'Benga announced as he entered the room, "which I'm afraid you have, Mister Spock."

"I see. Thank you, doctor."

"The flu?" Leonard asked. "That's what this is all about?"

"The Vulcan flu, doctor," Spock's voice missed the energy McCoy was used to for their hassles, "is more dangerous than yours. If not properly treated, a Vulcan may not be able to fight its diverse symptoms, nor enter the proper curative trance, and die from the resulted exhaustion."

"But you will not," M'Benga said, reassuring McCoy. "Let me say, Mister Spock, I am amazed by how quick you detected the symptoms." As the man didn't answer, the doctor showed off a bottle of piles, without handed it to his patient. "Take two every day for the next two weeks and you should be totally cured. And I know that I can't ask you to take those fourteen days off, but take it easy at least."

"The hell you can't," McCoy objected.

Spock seemed to think something similar as he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me doctor, but it was my understanding that the virus was particularly dangerous to humans. Last time I had it, I was kept away from my mother for the time it took me to heal."

"How dangerous are we talking?" the CMO asked.

"It may cause respiratory and heart difficulties. It is also highly contagious, as the virus is able to survive outside a living organism from one to five days," the Vulcan felt like adding.

"Of course, you blasted Vulcans have annoying diseases!"

Despite not being able to see half of his friend's face, the man knew, with the sparkled of Spock's eyes, that a dry reply was coming. But M'Benga talked first: "If you wish to self-quarantine, please do. But you are not that contagious yet, and should not be. If you wear a mask, wash your hands and observe a distance of six feet with everyone, nothing should happen."

As his subordinate was saying those reassuring words, Leonard shifted closer to Spock, settling next to him. He nudged his friend with his shoulder. "Look like we're all gonna be alright after all, dramatic hobgoblin."

Instead of the outrage response he was expecting, he received a pointed look. M'Benga was watching him the same way and McCoy glanced to one man to the other.

"Oh," he finally realized. He stepped six feet back.

* * *

When Spock walked on the bridge, he was welcomed by worried looks and inquiries from the crew, notably from the captain, who seemed perplexed to be kept at arm's length.

After hearing the explanation, and be assured his friend would be safe, Jim visibly relaxed. "Well, I'm glad you-" He walked forward, hand reaching for the other man's arm, but Spock was expecting it. He stopped him before he could step in his personal space.

After a bit where Kirk stood still from embarrassment, he gained the captain's chair and Spock went to his station.

The people on the bridge respected the six feet limit, talking to him from across the platform, yeomens leaving PADs on the guardrail behind him.

Everyone seemed to understand the importance of keeping their distance.

Except for the captain.

If Jim was content to stay in his chair for the first hours of the shift, it changed when they discovered a class M planet. Kirk asked a full rapport of it, and, as Spock gave the atmosphere's composition, he walked closer and closer until he was pressed against the guardrail.

Spock tried to not conclude of the recklessness of the action. His mask could have muffled his voice., even if, until then, nobody had seemed to have issues hearing him.

Jim ordered a landing party to beam down, first listing himself and Spock before a glance at his science officer's masked face remind him of the disease he was carrying. He settled for Sulu, a biologist and two security officers, before returning to his seat to supervise the mission.

But, when the party missed their third check-in, the captain paced the bridge, circled his chair, jumped to the communicator controls. The more their attempts to contact and locate the crewmen on the planet failed, the more he walked close to his first officer.

Eventually, he climbed to the science station and leaned against the console, sharing Spock's personal space.

Spock kept his head down as he said: "Captain, you should respect the six feet limit."

"I know, I need to talk to you," Jim whispered.

If Vulcans sighed, Spock would have done so. Instead, he stayed perfectly still and waited.

"Are you certain the planet in inhabitate?"

"Positive, captain. There is no trace of civilization or intellectually develop species."

"So what could keep the landing party from their communicators?"

"The absence of civilization does not mean the absence of danger. Natural causes could very well have jeopardized the safety of the party. Natural traps, wild animals, unstable-"

"So you think they're in danger down there?"

"It is a possibility."

When he saw the glint of reasoning in the captain's eyes, Spock realized he had raised his head. He was unsafely close to Jim's face.

Before he could react, Kirk patted his arm and moved away.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Doctor McCoy and ask him to join me in the transporter room. We are beaming down. Mister Spock, would you escort me there?"

Without a word, Spock stood from his chair but stopped in front of the open turbolift. In it, Jim looked at him puzzlingly.

"I rather take the turbolift alone, to respect a safe distance."

"Oh, of course," the man responded before closing the doors.

When Spock exited the turbolift, Jim was waiting for him at the sill. He took his place at his second's side and walked in sync with him. Or he wanted to, but Spock came to a halt. Jim imitated him instantly.

"Captain," the Vulcan didn't stop the annoyance to pierce in his voice, "six feet."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Spock. I guess I'm just used of having you always at my side."

"It appears so. But I would ask you to get rid of the habit for the next two weeks. For your own sake," he added as Jim was making the face that always illogically reminded him of a kicked puppy.

"For my sake," the man's voice was soft. "Alright."

Jim resumed his walk, Spock waiting for the right distance before doing so himself. Only then, the captain of the Enterprise gave his orders.

"I want our biosignature track at all times. At the first miss check-in, beam us up immediately."

"Yes, captain," Spock responded as Jim walked into the transporter room.

When the first officer entered it himself, Kirk was talking with the engineer behind the console. McCoy was already here, standing not far from the Vulcan. But he still felt the need to come closer.

"You aren't thinking about going down there, are you?" He accidentally brushed Spock's shirt with the back of his hand as he moved it in protestation.

"No doctor, I am not. I am well aware that I am a nest of germs, and you ought to be more aware of it yourself."

Before McCoy could loudly vocalize the indignation visible all over his features, Jim grabbed him on his way to the transporter. "Bones, you should respect the six feet sanitary distance."

When Jim turned back, Spock was sure to have an eyebrow raised. The man responded to the untold remark with a light shrug before disappearing.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Spock decided to assume command of the ship from the science station. Even if he had been cleaning his hands regularly, and did neither remove or touch his mask since he left his quarters, it was the safest option to not risk further contamination.

And the fact that he could personally monitor the captain and the doctor's situation did not factor in his decision.

Jim contacted them frequently, assuring them that everything was alright, but Spock had heard this tone enough time when he was standing right next to the man to know that he was probably not the whole truth. Still, he kept his worries under control and did what he could to help locate the missing party.

They finally found it, all of its members alive even if some were hurt. Knowing that the transporter room would be packed with six persons beaming up plus the medical team McCoy requested, Spock stayed on the bridge.

A moment later, two very dirty men walked out the turbolift. They were both coverts in dirt and mud, various alien leaves and branches stuck in their clothes and hairs. Jim's shirt didn't survive the trip.

"Gentlemen," Spock greeted them from his chair.

The next minute, the two excited humans were surrounding him.

"You cold green-blooded goblin!" Doctor McCoy slapped his arm. "We almost broke our necks down there and you didn't even welcome us back!"

Spock opened his mouth to reply, to urge them to step away, standing so close was unsafe; but Jim was quicker: "Spock, you should have seen this planet. It has a unique ecosystem."

"More like deadly! I can't recall everything that tried to kill us down there! The explosive seeds, the tiny animals with poisonous skins, the giant beasts with claws longer than your ears-"

"Yes," Jim had his hands on his friends, "but all the species have evolved to cancel the dangers of the others. Like, armored skins, or invisible camouflage."

"You would have no doubt find everything fascinating."

"But we brought back data you can analyze. Lieutenant Sulu picked some flowers and, Bones, you recorded everything, right?"

"Yes," the doctor patted his tricorder. "I also took samples of the poison those tiny creatures were producing."

"And until Starfleet gives us orders, we'll stay here and explore some more. You could go see it yourself once you'll be cured!"

The men seemed to have finished their babble, waiting for his reaction. And Spock was reminded of how harder it was to suppress emotions when your body was fighting a potentially deadly threat. His mask hid the jaw he contracted so he would not yell at the illogical humans.

"Thank you for your rapport, gentlemen. I will go exploring the planet if I ever have the opportunity. In the meantime captain, since you are back, may I regain my quarters?"

"What's wrong?" Jim found a way to be closer.

"Is your flu gotten worse?" Doctor McCoy put a hand on his forehead, getting his face near the Vulcan's.

"No, I am just following Doctor M'Benga's instruction to 'take it easy'."

"Well, of course you can go."

Spock thanked Jim with a nod, and started enforcing social distancing.

* * *

The next day, Jim gained the bridge to be welcomed by Uruha's: "Sir, I have a message from Mister Spock. He informed you that he will stay in his quarters until he's cured."

"What? Why? Is he okay?"

"I don't have any more information, sir. Do you want me to contact him?"

"No. Call Doctor McCoy." Jim was walking back the way he just came. "Explain the situation to him and tell him to join me in Mister Spock's quarters."

He barely heard her "Yes, sir" in the turbolift.

Bones found him on the way.

"Come on Jim, you need to relax."

"Relax?"

"Well, for once that hobgoblin doesn't ignore his well-being to work, you should be glad."

"That's what's worrying me," Kirk replied as they arrived in front of Spock's quarters.

And almost knocked himself against the door.

"What's happening?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"The door won't open!"

Jim saw his anxiety reflected on his friend's face. But before he could think to overpass the lock, he heard Spock's voice down the corridor.

"Captain? Captain, can you hear me?"

Kirk speed walked to the communicator calling his name, Bones in toe.

"Spock, are you okay?"

"I am quite well, captain. Is Doctor McCoy with you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why is your door lock?"

"I am just observing a fourteen days quarantine."

"Why? Is your disease getting worse?"

Kirk did not believe the flu could kill his first officer. Still, he noted every intonation in the Vulcan's voice, trying to determine if he sounded sicker or more tired than the previous day.

"Not at all," Spock answered. "But it seems the appropriate action to assure your sake, and the ship's."

"Our sake?" Kirk accentuated the first word, not understanding what his second meant.

"Doctor, do you remember the sanitary instruction for the Vulcan flu?"

"Yes, it was cleaning your hands, wearing a mask and staying six feet away from everyone."

"If you know about the social distancing, why are you both incapable to respect it?"

Jim and Bones exchanged a look, not daring to cut the Vulcan in his tirade.

"You both continuously step in my personal space despite my constant reminders, highly endangering your safety and the crew. Please, understand, the virus can be dangerous. If you ever contract it, you may die."

Something pierced in the voice, and an image imposed itself in Kirk's mind. He saw Spock, trying desperately to keep a neutral expression, without fully succeeding. His dark eyes were focussing on him, betraying his worries, his stress.

Shame settled in the captain's stomach.

"Furthermore," Spock continued with a more control tone, "it is extremely contagious and if it ends up spreading on the ship, sickbay will be quickly surcharged. I rather not see it happen."

"You are right, Spock," Kirk finally said. "We apologize for our reckless."

"Try not to lose your logical mind lock all by yourself," Bones said without any real malice.

"There is no risk of that, doctor," Spock responded with the same playful tone.

Kirk concluded: "See you in two weeks, Spock."

* * *

It was the fifth day of his self impose quarantine, and the Vulcan was standing in sickbay, medical mask on his face and hands on his hips as he contemplated the two bedridden men.

"M'Benga said that we're not that bad," McCoy managed to say between coughing fits. "And we're only three patients right now, so he doesn't believe that many persons are infected yet."

"And I ordered everyone to say in their quarters while we test the whole crew," Jim continued. "It should stop the virus from spreading."

Spock looked at his captain in silence. After a few seconds of this treatment, Kirk finally said: "I'm sorry, Spock. You warned us to keep our distance and we did not listen."

"The fault is also mine," Spock let his arms felt at his side. "I should have self-quarantine from the st-"

"I know you three are already sick," nurse Chapel popped her head in the room, a mask on her face as prevention; she miraculously did not contract the virus; "but let's still observe the social distancing."

As the nurse returned to her business, Spock realized that he was standing just over Jim's bed. He took two steps back, the skin on top of his mask greener than usual.

Jim and Leonard exchanged a mischievous glance.

"Bones, what was that Spock accuse us of?"

"Not being able to stay six feet away from him, I believe."

"Right, right. Could it be possible; Mister Spock, that the doctor and I contracted the Vulcan flu because _you_ were not able to keep your distance?"

Spock stubbornly watched the wall ahead of him, hands clasped behind his back and standing as straight as he could. "I think I better go back to my quarters."

He exited sickbay under the laughter of his friends. The which quickly turned into coughing fits. Quite logically, he found no joy in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please let me know with kudos, comments or come say hi on tumblr (@saritaadam)!


End file.
